


David Singh isn't Stupid

by PearlsonFriday



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: David Singh knows, Day 5: Secret Relationship, Fancy Toys, I'm not late!, Lunch Dates, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, Sweaters, Wally Also Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: Sometimes Captain David Singh was pretty sure people forgot the fact that he was indeed a police captain, and that he noticed things because it was his job and the fact that he actually had eyes.He sat at his desk watching into his bullpen and watched as his officers scrambled around. One person in particular caught his eye. Barry Allen. He stood at the end of Detective West’s desk waving his arms around and whispering violently. David knew all his secrets because he wore them every day, sometimes literally, but the CSI still thought that he was sneaky.





	David Singh isn't Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I loved this prompt. I also love writing David Singh. I hope you enjoy and please comment.

Sometimes Captain David Singh was pretty sure people forgot the fact that he was indeed a police captain, and that he noticed things because it was his job and the fact that he actually had eyes. 

He sat at his desk watching into his bullpen and watched as his officers scrambled around. One person in particular caught his eye. Barry Allen. He stood at the end of Detective West’s desk waving his arms around and whispering violently. David knew all his secrets because he wore them every day, sometimes literally, but the CSI still thought that he was sneaky. 

Ha.

Barry was one of those people that seemed to forget he was trained to notice things. David definitely noticed things about that kid, things it seemed like his family didn’t know. 

\----------- 

The first thing he noticed was the fact that Barry Allen seemed to walk a little lighter, though even with that his steps were still far too heavy with Responsibility David couldn’t understand. 

David had watch over the past three years as his young carefree, and science loving CSI seemed to age by the day, somehow crushed by the weight of the world. He was used to the man either leaving too early, or not leaving at all, spending all night in his lab trying to work though increasingly hard and weird cases. 

He saw how the young man became quieter and sadder. David could understand that. His father had died, and from what Singh could remember of Barry’s childhood, the same happened after his mother, but this was a new kind of sad. 

He watched as the CSI became desensitized to violence and more paranoid So when one day, Barry Allen came into the precinct smiling, Captain Singh noticed. 

He also noticed that he left everyday exactly on time, that he worked harder to get his work done on time and that it appeared as if none of the people closest to him had noticed. 

The CSI’s behavior reminded him of his own a couple of years ago, exactly around the time that he moved in with Rob. 

That could only mean one thing, Barry Allen had found his own Rob

\---------- 

The second thing he noticed was how it seemed that one Barry Allen knew more things than he should. 

While working on a particularly hard case david Singh had a private meeting in his office, with Barry Allen (Lead CSI on the case), his DA, Detective Patterson, Officer Doyle and Officer Anderson. 

He watched and waited as everyone made themselves sort of comfortable before starting. “This case is special in the fact that it is something brand new to our city that does not involve dealing with superpowers or people in brightly coloured leather. (Barry Allen seems to flush a little at that) Does anyone have any idea what could be going on?”

Cecile stepped forward from where she was leaning against the door frame. “I was talking to some friends last night and discovered that something similar to this happened in Star city a few years back, but the files were so heavily classified that I couldn’t get access to them.”

That's when Allen steps forward. “I have them.” He sets them on Singh’s desk as everyone stares at him. 

Cecile walked up to the desk and looked at the now open files. “How did you get these?” She asked looking over her shoulder.

“Nothing illegal I promise.” Singh shot him a look over his DA. “I promise! I can have friends in high places too you know.” 

Now this statement wasn’t particularly surprising because Singh knew that Allen had friends in high places, take his relationship with the Flash, but he didn’t know that extend to Star City too. 

The detail that really caught his attention was the fact that Allen got the files so fast and with seemingly no resistance. It meant that high places was the mayor’s office and most likely the mayor himself.

That could mean only one thing, Barry Allen was well acquainted with one Oliver Queen. 

\----------

The third thing that Captain David Singh noticed that Barry Allen always had the coolest new toys.

The first day he saw Barry’s new bracelet was a Thursday. It was a pale green colour that clashed with everything. It had a tiny screen with the time on it. Honestly it just looked like an ugly fitbit. It appeared that he wore it everywhere all the time and it appeared to only tell the time, but Singh knew better. 

The first day David saw Barry’s bracelet used for its intended function was a Tuesday. He had just finished berating the CSI for losing the Flash’s DNA found at a crime scene earlier in the day, when Iris West burst onto the scene holding what looked like a few homemade granola bars covered in saran wrap and he apparently became invisible. 

Barry looked surprised to see her there. 

“Hi Iris… Whats up? Is something wrong?” The woman glared at him and he seemed even more confused.

“Did you eat breakfast this morning?” She asked clearly already knowing the answer to the question. 

The younger man rubbed his neck. “Well… There was a thing that came up and I sort of forgot?” He looked up at her, cringing a little. 

She whacked him in the arm. “You know you can’t do that! If you forget to eat, then I might find you dead in an alleyway somewhere!” She then proceeded to shove the granola bars into his hands. “I am not leaving until both of those are gone.” 

He had just begun on the second one when something occurred to him. “How did you know my blood sugar was low?” 

Iris held up the phone she had been playing on as they sat silently. “I got a text like ten minutes ago saying that your blood sugar had dropped below Caitlin’s don’t cross line. It told me that I was the closest person and that if need be I should shove food down your throat.” Singh watched as Barry read through the text, before spinning around in his chair, obviously thinking. 

Then the CSI jumped up. 

“I knew there had to be more to this!” He yelled, pointing to his wrist. Iris arched an eyebrow. “This showed up in a package addressed to me from Star City, more specifically the address Felicity sends me things from. It had a note that said “Wear it or Else”, so I figured it was a gift from her.”

Singh facepalmed, Allen was literally the stupidest genius he knew. 

“But now I see that it was really given to me because last time I was there for training, I may have passed out a little.” 

Iris whacked him again. “You know you’re supposed to be watching that! I’m glad that she sent it to you,” Barry coloured at that, meaning that this Felicity person was not the one that sent it to him, Iris didn’t seem to notice. “And since your blood sugar is now up to an acceptable amount I will take my leave.” She began to move towards the door before stopping and turning back to her adoptive brother. “If I ever get one of these texts again, there will be no where where you can hide from me.” And with that she was gone. 

Singh decided that it was then appropriate time to make himself known again. 

“Well that was interesting.” Allen looked like he was having a heart attack. “Remember one more screw up like that and you and I will be having more than words.”

This new development could only mean one thing, Barry Allen was most likely dating one, Oliver Queen. 

\---------

The fourth thing that Captain David Singh noticed was that Barry Allen didn’t always wear his own clothes.

Bright and early one morning he called his youngest and latest CSI down to his office. Allen looked like he had rolled out of bed, he had bed hair, his converse were untied and he generally looked like a mess. The most interesting thing about his ensemble was his sweater. 

It was an olive green and it hung loose on the younger man’s arms and shoulders and it was tighter towards the bottom. It clearly wasn’t his sweater and whoever owned it clearly worked out making the normally tight sweater loose in places. The Mayor of Star City definitely fit the bill for body build. 

This also meant that Barry kept his clothes in whoever’s closet the sweater belonged to. The fact that Barry was wearing it meant that he had most likely woke up late and grabbed the first thing he felt in the closet in the dark before running out. 

That could only mean that Barry and Oliver were closer than he imagined. 

\--------- 

The final thing Singh noticed about his favourite (though no one could torture that out of him) CSI was that he was clearly dating the mayor of Star city. 

He had suspected that something like this would happen. When he heard that Star City’s mayor was coming on a trip to Central, he knew that he would finally get his evidence. 

Just as he suspected his evidence was on a lunch date right in front of him. He had checked the schedule and gone up to the youngest CSI’s lab to try to catch the man in the act. He did. 

Sitting on opposite sides of Barry’s desk was the man himself and one Oliver Queen. Singh watched quietly as Barry babbled throwing his hands around while stuffing his face. Oliver sat quietly nodding occasionally with a tiny quirk to his lips. 

If Director David Singh knew anything it was that Oliver Queen never smiled for real. The smile he gave Barry Allen was defiantly genuine. 

David himself smiled before quietly creeping away, he got his evidence. Rob was going to die when he heard. 

\------------

Wally West watched in amusement as movie night devolved into a screaming match.

Honestly he was surprised no one had figured it out yet. 

He held Jessie’s hand a little bit tighter and she turned with a worried look on her face. He patted her hand and smiled softly, enjoying how the worry melted off of his girlfriend’s face. 

It was that moment that Iris chose to look over at him. “What is so fucking great? Barry is missing!” 

Wally just smiled brighter. “No he’s not. He’s just in Star City hanging out with his boyfriend.” He said standing, stretching his back and offering a hand to Jessie, who took it readily. 

Joe was deadly calm. “What boyfriend?” 

Wally quirked a brow. “You know, Oliver Queen, Mr. Green Arrow?” 

“WHAT????” The whole group exploded. They were all blind. 

It was time to leave. 

He scooped Jessie of her feet and was gone. 

In a Flash.


End file.
